Love and Mafia Blood
by pandasloveEdwardCullen
Summary: What happenes when the Swan daughter and the Cullen son come together? Join these two into a world words cannot describe. Because we all know with these two, there will be love and mafia blood. Rated M for sex and violence.


**THIS IS MY NEW FANFICTION. A MOB STORY. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter one

Edward POV

"Edward!"

I sighed, walked out of my office towards the kitchen where my mother was calling for me.

"Yes Ma?"

"Edward would you be a dear and get this bowl for me?"

"Sure," I said while getting the bowl she asked for.

"Thank you."

In the house were just me and Ma. My brothers and my father were taking care of some business. Another one of our men was working with the Volturi. In this life, you have to loyal one hundred percent. And if you aren't, it's over for you.

My father, Carlisle, is the Don. And as his first son, I would take over is anything happens to him.

Hopefully nothing ever happens to him, but when you're in the mafia. Anything could happen.

Mafia.

It's a dangerous thing to do.

But it's our way of life.

I was raised in the world of murder, drugs, and war.

But all I see is loyalty, family, and honor.

I see my father Carlisle with a happy relationship with my mother, Esme.

I plan to have a relationship like that with someone of my own someday.

As of now my brothers and I are single. But we plan to change that very soon

I hear Charlie Swan has three available daughters.

Isabella POV

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"

Oh yes, this is exactly how I want to start off my day.

The Volturi sent someone to try to kill our father again. My sisters plus I was not pleased to hear that.

I made my way towards the warehouse in our backyard. The Swan mansion has at least two warehouses for different purposes.

Two of my men were waiting at the front doors for me. I gave them both nods before making my way in.

I wasn't surprised when I saw who was in the chair.

Laurent Daniels.

He's been trying to get my father killed ever since he saw him.

I don't know why, but he had a strong anger for my father.

"Rosalie." I said taking off my rings and setting them down on the table. She looked at me; he knuckles were covered in blood. She gave me a slight smile before walking away to wipe her hands. Alice was casually standing by our weapons table. When she saw me she gave me a breathtaking smile, her smile turned into a hard glare once she saw the asshole who was sitting in the chair.

"Laurent, I have a meeting with my father, and you know how I don't like to late. So just tell me what I want to know, and no one gets hurt." I said, slowly making my way towards him.

"Fuck you, you Italian cunt!" he roared as he spit up some blood. Alice walked calmly to him, I would be scared if I were Laurent. Alice is our number one female fighter. Even if she simply slaps you, she could knock the wind out of you. My father didn't raise defenseless daughters. Alice got a hold of his hair, pulling harshly.

"What the hell did you call my sister?" She spoke so calmly, it's starting to scare _me._

"You heard me you bitc-"Laurent couldn't finish the sentence as my dear little sister started punching, kicking and slapping the shit out of him. Rosalie came over and whispered in my ear,

"Let's just call the guys, you know father hates waiting."

"Fine. Alice." She simply stopped and looked at me with innocent eyes, "let's have the boys take care of this."

"Kay," she looked over at Laurent, who was coughing up blood," see you soon you pig."

I walked towards the main doors, still hearing that bastard cough in the background, when I reached my men; I gave simple orders, and walked to the main house.

I don't even think I can last through this meeting with father.

In this life, you always have to be ready.

My mother, Renee, didn't want this life for me; she wanted me to be the ordinary little girl.

The one who plays with Barbie doll, not guns.

The one who rather play dress up, not learn how to use a knife properly.

After Alice was born, Renee filed for a divorce, and left without another word. My father has been alone for twenty years.

He hasn't found 'the one' yet. I still have faith in him.

Rosalie took it the worst, when Rose was born with blond hair and blue eyes, there was proof that Renee cheated on my father.

When Rose was eleven, we told her that Renee cheated on our father, but I'm pretty sure Rosalie already knew that.

Father gave Renee a second chance, even though we begged not to. Nine months later, Alice came into the world, when we gave Alice her first shirt that said 'my sisters are my heroes,' Renee knew that Alice would end up like us.

Cold hard killers.

But we got through all the bad stuff in the early years. Now we are in hiding, no disturbances from any family, except the Volturi.

But I wouldn't say anything too soon.

I hear those Cullen boys are after me and my sisters.

Too bad were hard to get.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LITTLE CHAPTER. THIS WILL SORTA START EVERYTHING, WE KNOW THAT EDWARD AND BELLA ARE NEXT IN LINE FOR THEIR FAMILIES… FOR NOW. ANYTHING COULD HAPPEN IN THIS STORY. STAY WITH ME FOR THIS! **

**-MICHELLE**


End file.
